Horse and Hare
by specs are cool
Summary: A chance meeting between a boy and a turtle changes everything. For good or worse, who knows. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

I know I need to finish flower boy but technical and economic difficuties made it hard. This came out of knowhere though.

1

Vernon Dursley was an upstanding man. He had a great job, charm, and most important of all, served his country! It was only natural he would have a wife just as good as he is. Petunia Evans was just the woman for him. She would volunteer at the local school when she wasn't helping her parents, she had a lovely garden, and best of all her baking was the best in the neighborhood! He only had eyes for her. Watching her with the kids brought a pang to his chest. He could easily imagine her with one of their own. A little princess just as lovely as her. Of course, when the time came he would be ready to chase of the dogs unworthy of her! But that was getting ahead of himself, he still hadn't gotten the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I know Vernon was never a nice guy but I like toying with the idea that he was. At least before everything happeed.

2

Being Lily's sister didn't help much. If it wasn't family it was friends comparing the two. She knew she wasn't pretty but it hurt hearing everyone else say so. She knew her parents didn't think that way but hearing it constantly as a kid makes it feel true. Eventually she gets used to it and carries on. She does well in school in the hopes of becomig the smart one. Being funny didn't help so that was all she had left. That and volunteering but that is mostly for the chance of bieng a nice young thing for a divorcee. One couldn't blame her for being surprised when the most handsome man in the neighborhood asked her out. Naturaly she said yes. He was better than her current options.


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see! These updates are short but that much closer to the KHR verse. I am writing these on my tablet so I apologize for the typos. I'll go over them soon.

3

He was just as charming as he was handsome. Too charitable in her opinion but she had time to change that. For now she would bask in all the envy filled stares dating Vernon brought her. Dating Vernon was the best thing that could have happened to her. The local girls are singing a different tune, her parents are happy for her after a few meetings, and any mention of her freak sisters boyfriend is on how hideous he must be to not meet the family yet. Life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Life was getting better better. Summer was just around the corner but that didn't bother her. Lily was finally going to bring her inbred boyfriend over and everyone would see how much better Vernon is. Now when anyone talks about the Evas sisters it will be Lily who is regarded with pity.


	5. Chapter 5

5

It was a disaster! That inbread freak was nothing like she expected. He was a duke but handsome to boot. He and Vernon got along splendidly. Just one evening with him and everybody loved him. It took them 4 weeks to warm upto Vernon! Once she marries him they'll have to like him better. Especially if she's the one who marrys first. Vernon doesn't seem to want to rush it but she is sure she could provide a little incentive for that.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Part of growing up was having fun. Learning to be careful is something you learn, especially when joining the armed forces. To find out that his girlfriend was pregnant despite his care brought a mix of emotions with anger being the most prominent. If he wanted a child so soon he would have been more liberal with his fun! Not only was he unprepared for a child but this was not how he planned it.

He wanted her parents blessing. He wanted to take her on a romantic trip. And at the end of it all, he would take her to their new home and propose on the doorstep. Sure it would have taken a while but he would have been able to provide for Pet and their kids. They would have had plenty of space to play but now, all he had was his parents home and his name. This was no accident, but what could he do. Abandoning a child was out of the question.

 **Thanks for the awesome reviews! Things are started to get deep.**

 **I wish I could make the Evans sister make up but Petunia makes it difficult. In this version she has been compared to Lily all her life and deemed inferior. As a kid that stuff really gets in your head. Her help came too late. Now she is just jaded. I might make a what if story somewhere along the line but for now, she is evil.**

 **Vernon is kind of in the middle. He is genuinely a nice guy but when facing a few trials does he snap or become a better person? That is what I am asking myself. Either way it will take the plot in the right direction.**

 **I hope that answers without spoiling anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

7

Her dream may not be coming true but she did the best with what she had. Her parents wouldn't agree but they weren't important anymore. If it were up to her she would have her wedding without them. Lily too but Vernon wouldn't have it. At least she wasn't one of her brides maids. That would have utterly ruined her night. Thankfully she planned ahead but some sacrifices still had to be made.

Instead of a 2 week honeymoon she got a 3 day weekend. Her guest list of 500 became 50. Her flowers were not in season and Vernon refused to pay for imported ones. Her 5 layered cake with edible 23k gold was gone. In its place a sheet cake of all things. Instead of the band she wanted she got the high school band. There was so much more going wrong but that was alright. She was finally beating Lily. That's all that matters.

 **Thanks for all the follows and faves! We have 27 faves and I'm fangirling over that lol**

 **I am glad to see this Vernon is likable.**


End file.
